


Acceptance of Death

by Spencer_Stark_Reid



Series: Things Ethan is that he shouldn't be [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Character Death, Ethan Nestor is Death, M/M, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Stark_Reid/pseuds/Spencer_Stark_Reid
Summary: Ethan has more secrets than anyone gave him credit for. With a clock counting down and friends in every corner can Ethan make it through the year with his secret intact?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Things Ethan is that he shouldn't be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079234
Kudos: 40





	Acceptance of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I know. But I got sad so I was looking at Unus Annus fanart and came across one where Ethan was holding a scythe. I realized no one had done anything like this so I was like 'why not?' Title is from Alan Watts 'Acceptance of Death' It's good I would recommend it.

It's funny.

Mark Fischbach had just invited him to work on Unus Annus with him. 

He had just invited Death himself, unknowingly but still, to help him work on a channel that focused on the inevitability of death.

Irony at its finest.  
~~~~~~~  
A few videos in and Ethan realized, 'I'm in love with mark.' He had made a lot of videos with Mark before and he had always admired him but he didn't know that had turned into attraction. Or when it had turned into love.

'Well done Ethan.' He thought as he sat on his bed crying for a love that would never be. 'You fell in love with someone who will never love you back and will die before you.' He sobbed louder that time.

'Well done'  
~~~~~~~  
When a few days later he went over to make house after having reaped the soul of a three-year-old girl and lied to Mark that a family pet had just died he felt worse. Mark had shown such genuine concern and Ethan had lied not him in return.

He told himself that it was for Marks protection.

He still felt guilty.  
~~~~~~~  
The closer to the end of the Chanel they got the more Ethan fell for Mark. It was wrong and he knew this but he couldn't help it. He tried to push the feelings back but they just came back in the form of dreams.

His dreams had been pleasant. Until he woke up.

He dreamt of Mark on top of him, claiming him in every way imaginable.

When he woke, his first stop was the bathroom. To throw up the bile that was aching to expel from his throat.  
~~~~~~~  
The live stream had just wrapped up and Ethan was heading back to his apartment. When he got back he checked on Marks file. Out of habit, to make sure that he had enough time in his life left.

When he looked he immediately shut it again.  
~~~~~~  
When he got to the crash site he saw Mark and Amy's souls waiting to be taken to heaven.

When they caught sight of his crying form, they asked what was wrong and what was happening. 

He sobbed and explained. He explained that he was there to take them to heaven, that their time was up.

They looked concerned and asked Ethan if he too, was dead.

Ethan let out a watery laugh and a sad 'I wish.' 

He took his scythe and cut a rift in the fabric of the earth. Then he grabbed their hands and lead them through.

"Welcome to Heaven." He said  
~~~~~~~  
Millenia later, when he was finally slowed to go to heaven and rest for the end of his days, he met Mark at the gates.

He and Amy had agreed that Mark would be better with Ethan and had decided to remain friends.

That night his dreams and wishes were fulfilled and he was with Mark and he was ready to spend eternity in Mark's arms.


End file.
